


The Second-Years are Probably Expendable

by Vaznetti



Category: Oxford Time Travel Universe - Connie Willis
Genre: Gen, academic politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: Time travel doesn't actually make scheduling research trips any easier.





	The Second-Years are Probably Expendable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



“Have you programmed the coordinates for Kouma’s trip to Spain?” Dunworthy asked.

“Not yet,” Badri said. “I only got the list Monday. Do you know how many second-years are insisting they need to research in the past this year?”

“I approved them all, so yes, I do.”

“Next year approve fewer. We'll need three days to get through them all!”

“Just don’t lose anyone this year.”

“You lose one undergraduate! Just one! And they never let you forget it. If the student technicians can’t handle the second-year trips they’ll practice on the postdocs, and you don’t want that, do you?”


End file.
